ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gogeta's Great Powerful
< Back to Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Episode Guide Veku was something wrong to lost fusion to defeat MK but he defuses Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT, the uses the powerful fusion of Perodua Alza HD 3 VGT (his form of Super Saiyan 3) will do powerful? Plot Veku was fat and he after Mechier Kevin was punching and defuses Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT to punched Mechier Kevin was knocks off but he was left. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): The trivia?! (when he turns to Super Saiyan form) What is after cannot lost power Fusion Dance now! 30-years old Ben: Exactly, change? (transforms) Jetray! What is flying electric Technoshock! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Everynot that was more, but still off! (when turns to the Super Saiyan 3 form) Technofrozen (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): You are Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (screams) I wore it! But he after the Mechier Kevin was uses the shot laser and frozes to combined freeze laser at the Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT was no effect to still power up. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Big Bang Final Flash! (when fires a Big Bang Final Flash at the Mechier Kevin but after knocks off, effective) I was still dial! Meanwhile in the West City... Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 3 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Come that was with me. Gotenks's grandmother: Okay, the went lost anyway. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 3 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (deforms his base form) Oh, it says it years old. Gotenks's sister: Yeah, I'm better run. Gotenks's grandmother: Come on, are... Gotenks's sister: Wow, I like it is every more! (when his Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode's X-Drives on his wrist) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Everyone, that was still sister. Gotenks's Heroine: That's it, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What are Goten as a sister and Trunks as a sister. When his appears to Nappa was destroy the city. Nappa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotenks's Heroine and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (uses the Non-stop Violence) HAH! When Gotenks's Heroine and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode blasts the Non-stop Violence at the Nappa was destroy to explodes. Hell was Z-Villains was appears. Gohan: What are something is wrong! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): To the Villains to escape the Hell! Goten and Trunks: Yeah, you been Fusion protective. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Translate, huh? Goten: Yeah, that made the Gotenks fusion with away. :D Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Under meet them, ready Gotenks's Heroine. Gotenks's Heroine: Ready. When after Mechier Kevin was until attacks the Heroes. Trunks: Under for me. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Come to think of it, don't do anything you'd usually do either. When teleports to 30-years old Ben, Perodua Viva HD 3 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT are appears. Clockwork teleports away. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Hey, how's it going, fellow aliens? Nice weather we're having here on Earth, huh? Trunks: Father! (hugs Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT) Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Trunks's son? Majuub: Get it off. Perodua Viva HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What? Used the fusion. Perodua Viva HD 3 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Fu... Sion... HA! He transforms to the Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta. Perodua Alza HD 3 EZi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I bet on! Gotenks's Heroine: Really? After was shotied by the Mechier Kevin. Gotenks's Heroine: Well you've been doing this for a while, maybe it's time for somebody else to be the doughnut-hole! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Would you cool it with the badge? We are not cops... Gotenks's Heroine: It not cops. Trunks: Yah! (but punching after Mechier Kevin he elbows at his stomach and smashing down he hurt to wake up) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): BEN! (screams to powerful up and turns into SSJ4) Mechier Kevin shot sonic screams at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 4 VGT X-Auto Mode was knocks off at Gotenks's Heroine. Gotenks's Heroine: I meet me! Me is Perodua Myvi HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode! When he Perodua Myvi HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode was fires a multiple ki blasts at Mechier Kevin. Perodua Myvi HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (prepares his hands and hold the ball) X-Big Bang Kamehameha! (fires a X-Big Bang Kamehameha at the Mechier Kevin) Give it up, Kevin! Mechier Kevin was disappears and appears to Perodua Myvi HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode's back and shot it back by Mechier Kevin after Perodua Myvi HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode knocked it off into the city. Perodua Alza HD 3 EZi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Freeze it now, but he cannot destroy here! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode and Perodua Myvi HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Get it off here! Gotenks's Sister: No! Gotenks's Grandmother: Gotenks's Hero is Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode. Perodua Alza HD 3 EZi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Crashed! (when attacks at the Mechier Kevin) When Perodua Alza HD 3 EZi VGT punched at the Mechier Kevin at the crashed to the ground. TBC... Category:Episodes